Quo Usque Tandem
by Lucifer Rosemaunt
Summary: Jekyll/Skinner slash referenced. Hyde’s a little more persuasive than he knows. Squick, read warnings. Mentions of Hyde/Skinner.


Fandom: League of Extraordinary Gentlemen  
Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I don't own *insert fandom name from above*... All I own is an overactive imagination.  
Summary: Slash referenced. Movie-verse. Squick, read warnings. Hyde's a little more persuasive than he knows.  
Warning(s): slash, squick, non-con references, bloodplay  
Pairing(s): Skinner/Jekyll  
Word Count: 2,145

A/N: Day 20 of "22 new fandoms in 22 days." Calendar link up in my profile.

Story note: Movie-based. Since I've only seen the movie once and don't know the complete history of this, I have to admit I took some liberties with Jekyll-Hyde because I don't know the extent of how much they can communicate with each other. All I know is the basic story of J&H, and they're supposed to be the same person, so obviously one would ostensibly have some mental control over the other's thoughts, right?

Oh and, it's close to smutty but never quite there. Smutty and squicky enough. More so than my other ones, thus the rating.

Quo usque tandem – "For how much longer?" (Latin) I'm usually not so pretentious in the titles I give my fics, but I'm aiming for having a title start with every letter of the alphabet and Q's difficult. T.T I had to use Latin.

o.o.o.o

Quo Usque Tandem  
By: Lucifer Rosemaunt

o.o.o.o

"Let us out again, Henry," Hyde said for what felt like the hundredth time. "We'll be good."

Jekyll shook his head in response and pointedly focused on the book in his hands. Their rather relaxed journey to Africa was taking its toll on him. The Nautilus could go faster, but there was no need to rush anymore, no need to save the world. That left him sitting on the bed in his room, trying to read a book. He could have tried to seek out the others, but with Hyde being particularly ornery, he couldn't risk it.

He knew the only reason that he'd had peace the first week of leaving that frozen wasteland had been because Hyde had still been affected by the beating they'd taken. They had both been too hurt to really want to do anything other than sleep and eat. However, they'd returned to the Nautilus to find Quartermain dead and Skinner halfway there.

Because of his situation, Skinner had chosen him over Mina to be his physician. He'd said between gasps of pain that certain extremities were too delicate to be handled by a woman, at least in his current condition.

Jekyll, like Mina, had ignored the comment before beginning the debridement process. Treating him had been interesting, seeing the invisible skin turned visible and the healing process occur as Skinner eventually became invisible again. He'd had to put him under sedation for some of the efforts, and even now though he was invisible, Jekyll knew that there was still some soreness and pain.

The whole ordeal had brought all of them closer, had made them more cohesive as a team, but with Skinner around, Jekyll felt less like an outsider, which almost didn't make sense. The thief had been so easily been suspected as a traitor, but he'd redeemed himself, just like Jekyll believed he had. As it were, he'd spent most of his time with Skinner just to help him get better and had been rather surprised to find that the man was a great conversationalist. He was a little blunt and asked prying questions, but it wasn't as though Jekyll hadn't been able to ask the same sort of questions in turn. It was nice to be around him, and if Hyde hadn't been so demanding lately, he would have gone out to search for the man himself.

Nemo was usually with his crew, making sure they all got safely to Africa. Mina and Tom were off by themselves. He'd seen the way she looked at Sawyer when they'd returned from Venice. Something had changed then, and now, things had even changed more. Sawyer was the hero, killing M, and Jekyll, he was simply a man who'd barely gotten out in time.

"Let me out," Hyde continued to rage.

Jekyll knew it did nothing to pretend not to hear him, but he usually tried not to verbally respond unless absolutely necessary.

"I was good last time," he pointed out, trying a different tactic.

At that, the doctor couldn't help but reply. "That's because you had your fair share of people to destroy, to hurt."

Hyde scoffed, "And the time before?"

"Because we all would have died otherwise," Jekyll responded without having to wonder what he was talking about.

"Let me out," Hyde yelled loudly enough that Jekyll flinched. The book he'd been trying to read fell to his lap before continuing its journey to the floor.

He tried to take a calming breath but only managed to become frustrated at hearing it end up shaky. All the coaxing, all the temptations to be let free again, monster or not, were always there. There was a reason why Hyde had been let out before and it wasn't always because he drove Jekyll to the point of not being able to control his own actions. Sometimes, Hyde was persuasive; sometimes, he didn't have to be.

"We're almost to Africa," Jekyll noted.

"And there?" Edward asked suspiciously.

The doctor responded hesitantly, "If there are only animals around."

Hyde laughed triumphantly. "A hunt. How perfect."

"But until then," Jekyll warned, "stop asking to be let out."

"Or else you'll what?"

"I'll," and Jekyll did have to think about what he could possibly threaten Hyde with, "give Mina the potions to keep from us."

"Or you could just give Mina something else," Hyde suggested lewdly, though Jekyll knew that it was his perverse way of agreeing.

Jekyll shook his head, trying to get the mental image out of the forefront of his mind. It was difficult when Hyde wasn't helping any. Hyde had a particularly good imagination in what he would do to the only woman on the ship.

"You could go to her now. That Dorian fellow is out of the picture." Hyde laughed at his own joke, and Jekyll had to wonder at the wide range of humour he had to find such a pun comical.

"Mina isn't…" Jekyll didn't know what to say about her. She was beautiful and brilliant. He'd never seen anyone like her, and to know that she more or less could handle the beast within him, that she even knew of Hyde and didn't become frightened at the mere sight of him, was simply astounding. He bent down to pick up the book, saying, "There's Sawyer."

Hyde laughed rather sinisterly. "That boy isn't the problem. Is he?" He asked deliberately.

Jekyll froze, book clutched in his hands. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"There's nothing you can hide from me," Hyde stated rather matter-of-factly.

Jekyll knew that, but still he'd hoped there was a way. He hoped that because in this matter, he wasn't even sure what he felt just yet, that Hyde wouldn't pick up on those errant thoughts.

"What's there to think about?" Hyde continued.

Jekyll hastily opened the book and tried to focus on the words on the pages. It wasn't helping any when Hyde was speaking rather conversationally, a change from his normal demands. That mocking tone was still there though, his derision for Jekyll's half-formed secret complete.

"Not quite my preference, but I could see you allowing such a disgrace, being subdued, being dominated."

Jekyll cleared his throat, hoping against hope that Hyde would simply stop, even when he knew that he was just beginning. The words blurred on the page in front of him.

"Although you might have a point with this one," Hyde continued, really thinking on the matter. "That witch might be domineering herself. As much as that smooth skin calls to us, she probably doesn't have the same types of curves that the others had, none of that softness about her."

Jekyll shifted in his seat, thinking of all the other atrocities that Hyde had made him do, that _they_ had done. Hyde always enjoyed himself, a little too much before the league, thus their exile to France.

"She probably likes to take control, and knowing you, you'd probably let her. As much as I like blood, and think of the blood we could spill from her," Hyde was lost in his own fantasies, just barely remembering that he was taunting Jekyll, "I like the screams even better. Hmm… she doesn't seem like much of a screamer. None of the fear that makes it worth it. Don't they smell great with the fear?"

"Stop it, Edward," Jekyll's voice was unsteady. He crossed his legs ashamed that Hyde's words actually affected him. It wasn't just his words though; it was almost like he was reliving it. There was the warmth, the soft skin beneath his fingers, the pliable limbs that so easily gave beneath the slightest pressure from Hyde's hands, the blood and screams, and the wonderful way their muscles would tense in fear.

"But him… I imagine he'll smell wonderful, that he'll scream until he can't scream anymore."

Jekyll bowed his head, squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to shut out more than his voice or the visions that he was evoking.

"Do you think we'll be able to see ourselves as we plunge into him, or will it become invisible too once we're enveloped in that tight heat?"

He couldn't contain the whimper that came out as his response.

"I bet he's not a virgin either. I bet he's had many a men in there before he decided to go invisible. He knows what we want, but how many years would that make it since then? How many years has he gone without? Just think. It'll be just like the first time again, the way he'll try to scramble away when we pin him, hold him down, licking his neck, biting it, tasting his blood, his fear. You can feel it too can't you, Henry?" Hyde kept pressing his advantage, noting the way Jekyll was responding to his words, the way his legs tensed, an unconscious motion to try to add more pressure to his erection. This was one of his favorite pastimes, trying to push Jekyll to his limits.

"We want it badly, but you… oh, I think he'll have a good time with you. You want someone to dominate you as much as I want to dominate. Isn't that right?"

Jekyll shook his head, unable to verbally respond. His breathing was shallow and the book had long since been abandoned on the bed to the side. His hands fisted the sheets of the bed.

"I might just let him since I'll do so much worse to him. He can cause you pain in a way that I haven't been able to while I cause him pain that you would never dare to try though relish as much as I. Perhaps it is best this way. All you have to do is lure him in here. We can figure something else after that. We can trap him here rather easily since he's injured."

"No," Jekyll finally said, realizing that if he didn't stop Hyde from talking soon, he might just let him have his way. He needed a walk, a distraction, something, but he didn't think he could even stand up without his erection brushing against the cloth of his trousers. It would simply be too much and then Hyde would have another thing to laugh at him about. "Shut up."

Hyde was laughing, but Jekyll knew he meant every word he'd said – the monster was simply laughing at him. Before they could continue their conversation, someone knocked on the door. Standing up with some difficulty, he grabbed the book as an afterthought. He tried to will his erection away. It didn't work very well, but he managed to make it to the door with enough self-restraint to not touch himself, a thought which was becoming more appealing with each second. Opening the door, he made certain to hold the book in front of his groin.

Seeing no one, he relaxed and was about to shut the door again when it stopped by itself.

"'ello, Doc."

Jekyll's eyes widened a fraction. His breath caught in his throat and he could hear Hyde practically growling in anticipation.

"Skinner," Jekyll said, surprised that his voice was remotely even. He leaned forward onto the doorjamb, closing the door most of the way, hoping that Skinner hadn't already entered his room. He couldn't let that happen. His eyes only saw an empty hallway. If only he could still see him.

"I can smell him," Hyde commented. "He's still outside. Just invite him in. Move out of the way."

Not responding to Hyde, Jekyll asked, "I thought you were supposed to wear clothes when you're here?"

"Hurts, Doc," Skinner stated simply. He paused before adding, "You look horrible."

Jekyll replied hastily, "It's been a rather trying day."

"The beastie giving you problems?" Skinner noticed the fact that the doctor's skin looked a little flushed, his breathing out of sorts.

Jekyll shrugged. What other reason was there? He focused on trying to get Skinner to leave though. "Is something wrong? Are you alright?"

"Do you want to come inside?" Hyde added his own question with a laugh.

"No," Skinner replied, "The salve works fine. I just never thanked you."

"He's nervous," Hyde commented. "Nervous is good. It makes them struggle harder."

"It's no problem, really," Jekyll said hurriedly before he decided to give in to his urges. "You're welcome."

"Are you busy?" Skinner asked, and Jekyll was given the impression that he wanted to stay.

Hyde agreed. "It seems like he wants to come in. We shouldn't disappoint him."

"Uh," Jekyll stuttered, "I just… I…"

"He's aroused," Hyde stated and Jekyll's hands tightened on the door and book he held. He stood like that for a second, indecision making him unable to respond.

He was certain Hyde was lying, but he still found himself stepping back, making room for the other man to enter. "Do you want to come in?"

o.o.o.o

End ficlet

A/N: Don't forget to R/R (Read and Review)!  
Story Note: Wow, I'm apparently really disturbed. This is the smuttiest/squickiest of the 22 fics, that's for certain.


End file.
